


The Blind Date aka Roxy is always right

by superherogrl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Ficlet, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, i can't stop with these two, not spies, they're just too cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic told entirely through text messages</p><p>Roxy sets her best friend up on a blind date with her boss. The fluffiest of Valentine's day fluff for everyone :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date aka Roxy is always right

Eggsy: cant believe I let you talk me into this *annoyed emoji*

Roxy: You were the one moaning about how there aren’t any single gentlemen left in London.

Roxy: Just relax and have a good time!

Eggsy: Yeah hes single cuz hes ancient rox!

Eggsy: I don’t think I’ll go…

Roxy: Don’t you dare stand up my boss Eggsy Unwin!

Roxy: Anyway I told you he’s fit, I know you’ll like him.

Eggsy: I want you to call me in twenty minutes!

Roxy: I’ll do no such thing

Eggsy: but rox!

Eggsy: Roxy?

Eggsy: Come on!!!!!!

Eggsy: You’re supposed to be my best m8!

Eggsy: *Crying emoji*

Eggsy: Fine have it your way!

Eggsy: What kind of loser agrees to a blind date on Valentines day anyway?

Roxy: You did.

Eggsy: fuck off

*******

Harry: Miss Morton must have superpowers of some sort.

Merlin: How do you reckon?

Harry: She got me to agree to go out on a date with a child.

Merlin: Look at the bright side, dating a younger man is a great way to start a mid life crisis.

Merlin: Next you’ll be buying an expensive sports car.

Harry: I’m so glad that I can amuse you.

Harry: You wanker.

Merlin: Is he there yet?

Merlin: She did say that he was at least handsome.

Harry: No, not yet.

Harry: Christ, you don’t think he’ll stand me up, do you?

Merlin: He’s young Harry, just give him a bit.

Harry: I don’t know if I could live through the embarrassment of being stood up by a boy half my age on Valentine’s Day.

Harry: How did I forget it was a Valentine’s day?

Merlin: Because you haven't gotten laid in ages.

Harry: Perhaps I should have brought flowers.

Harry: You’re an ass.

Merlin: Maybe you should have bought him a corsage.

Harry: I’m done talk with you now.

Merlin: Fine, let me know if you have a sugar baby by the end of the night

Harry: *middle finger*

*******

Eggsy: Rox!

Roxy: omg! How did it go?

Eggsy: He’s amazing rox!

Eggsy: You were right he is well fit!

Roxy: You should know by now that I’m always right ;)

Roxy: Well what happened!

Eggsy: Well he started off kind of stiff and awkward, but idk we started talking, and I don’t know, it was nice.

Eggsy: like we known each other forever.

Roxy: aww!

Roxy: are you going to see him again?

Eggsy: Yeah in a couple minutes

Eggsy: I’m in his loo

Roxy: it’s 1 in the morning.

Roxy: omg eggsy I don’t want to know this!

Eggsy: Then you shouldn’t have set me up with your boss ;) :x

********

Harry: I think I’ve lost my mind.

Merlin: Why?

Merlin: Did the date go that bad?

Harry: On the contrary…

Merlin: Harry what did you do?

Harry: I took him home with me.

Harry: Merlin?

Harry: Are you still there?

Merlin: Sorry I was laughing too hard to type.

Harry: This is serious he’ll be back any second!

Merlin: So he must be very handsome.

Harry: He is

Harry: More than that he’s actually quite sweet, and very smart

Harry: At first he was a bit of boyish bravado, but he is so much more.

Merlin: oh no Harry.

Harry: What? I have made a mistake then! Haven’t I?

Harry: I don’t know what to do!

Merlin: No Harry this is far more serious than a mid life crisis.

Merlin: I’m afraid you’re falling for this boy.

Harry: What do I do?

Merlin: Ask for a second date and hope he didn’t think this was a one-night stand.

**********

Eggsy: I know you prob don’t want to hear more but…

Eggsy: He wants to see me tomorrow!

Eggsy: def not a one off!

Eggsy: thanks! <3

*********

Harry: Thank God, he said yes.


End file.
